The power within me
by crawford15
Summary: okay i'm gonna say this now its based off of a final fantasy sonic x RPG game i played so don't think its weird.My newest OC is in it so don't flame its not cool.(updates will be made)


_**The day things change.**_

_**Okay first of all I'm gone to say that I don't own any thing. I just own my OC. Also I made this story based on a final fantasy sonic x rpg game so don't think it's weird just because I add HP or EP into it.**_

_**? POV:(cant tell you yet sorry XD)**_

On one night I sat up from my resting spot I made and looked up at the ski as a shooting star came.

"I wish my life would change" I said.

But them as if it was scheduled the shooting star was actually head toward the earth…..where I was!

I started to panic but then it strikes. But surprisingly I survived.

I walked out of that crater without a single scratch on my body.

"I thought I'd be dead" I said confused "But something seems weird, even though I should dead but I feel stronger."

Just then I when into a deep sleep and what I thought was me waking up I wasn't.

_**Dream realm**_

"Man what happen to me" I said confused

I looked around it was all black and white, like everything was...lifeless.

Then I heard a voice, a voice I never heard before.

It sounded lifeless.

Then it told me was I'm ready. I answer "for what".

It went silent for 10 seconds but then I answered "yes" but only from curiosity.

There was a bright flash then before I knew it I was a hedgehog.

The voice then said"now you were gifted with the use of power, you have to find your own" the voice said "now awaken.

**_1:30 AM_**

Then at the moment I thought it was a weird dream until I saw my reflection from a near-by lake.

I was an actual hedgehog, but the only thing I didn't get was when the voice said "you got to find you own power".

I tested my new abilities and found that my speed, strength, and power was increased.

Then there was a bright flash and i fell unconscious and when i woke up i found me in a cage but more importantly i was in a different dimension from my own.

The reason I guess that was the were some wired stuff like the sky was black and evil and... so was every on else.

I broken the cage and tried to escape but was then caught off guard by one of the guards.

My only way to escape was to defeat the guard but it seem that since this was a different dimension it would be a different type of battle sequence.

The battle has started and it looks as i get the first attack.

But when i looked closely i was positive i saw that it said my HP:100

So I guess in this dimnsion the battles were RPG style and unfortuately it effected me to.

**_Here's how it looked:_**

**HP:100 ****Attack/ Guard:250**

**EP:70 Power/**

**SP:0**** Special/**

I used attack it dealt 50 damage(**Guard****:200**)

When he attacked it dealt 80 HP(**HP:20 left**)

I felt like weak then the SP shot up to 100% I used it and then a ring faded in on my wrist and when I got control of its power and I shot a golden beam of energy which delted 350 HP.

The guard die and the alarm went off while I leveled up to level 2(how it looked)

**HP:130 ****EP:100 ATK:55 DEF:50 SATK:70 SDEF:65 POW:100**

**You learned energy ball(20EP) and energy wave(energy ballX5-20X5=100EP).**

I decided to keep going before I had to deal with some more guards.

I decided that it would be best if I say out of the guards path so I sneaked my way though.

I found an exit but found another guard in front of it.

But he was different like he was in...command.

He soul looked as dark as he looked with that black suit on.

He saw me and said "well,well look what we have here. No one never made it this far but it looks as it ends here". I said "who are you."And all he said was "well since your gonna die, I'm bass and your gonna be dead in like 5 seconds.

Then the same thing happen again like the guard battle but the only differences was that instead of enemy it was "**BASS:?****?**"

**HP:130 Attack /BASS:?**

**EP:100 Power/**

**SP:0 Special/**

Bass looked powerful so I decided to use energy wave which only dealt surprisingly 50 HP.

"Now its my turn" bass said with an evil look on his face.

And with one kick to my head my HP was dealt 500 points of damage which made me drop to the ground unable to move.

I thought the end was here as bass was charging his final attack until there was a bright flash and when I looked up there was a blue hedgehog who pointed a green emerald at me ,then I fainted.

**_UHQMF 5:30 AM (your ganna find his name soon)  
_**

I woken with a very bad headache but that didn't mater to me at the moment I had to figure where I was.

I tried to move but then all of a sudden i realized i was in a tearable shape to even move which cause me to scream in pain.

Someone heard and came rushing into the room.

They told me to stay calm and be still but i didn't listen.

They even shot me with enough tranquilizer to stop a charging rhino.

My rage didn't stop me from trying to escape until I saw him again.

"Its you" I said with a surprising face, "who are you".

"My names chris where am I" I said.

"Your at home base i rescued you from bass".

"BASS" I yelled but then again started to fell pain again and fell to the floor.

...

_**sorry this is all I got for now please review and don't flame its not cool!**_


End file.
